Grimoire
Masato Tsukuda (マザト, Grimoire) is the main antagonist of the (un)heralded series. He resides in Sword Art Online and was there when the game began. Grimoire was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside. He is the leader of Aincrad's largest guild, Rising Phoenix. Appearance Masato in real life is a tall and fit man. His skin is fair but has somewhat of a radiance about it that seems to capture the attention of many females. Needless to say, he's easy on the eyes. Masato has curly black hair with bangs that sway to the right. Just above his sleek black eyebrows are mischievous and flamboyant black eyes that scream of pompousness. As stated before he is quite physically fit, anything but a pushover. He keeps his body in shape and his appearance in high order. Usually, in the real world, he'd be seen in formal-casual clothing. Nothing too outlandish, but just enough to show that he had the skills to pay the bills (bad joke). In Sword Art Online, however, he takes on a slightly different appearance. His hair is now a dark blue, though still keeps its cleanliness. His eyes are also a dark blue, but again, still keep their unique light to them. He still keeps his figure and his height stays the same as well. In the beginning of Sword Art Online, he carries a one-handed sword and no other weapon, choosing the "Knight" kit at the start. He wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and the beginner's leather chest guard, black pants, and brown boots and gloves. Nothing too spectacular. He steadily progresses in armor until Floor 20, where he reveals himself to be the leader of the notorious Rising Phoenix. His armor consists of sleek black plating with hints of silver here and there. Attached is a customary cape with the emblem of Rising Phoenix within the middle in black. The armor set is unknown to most, but is only worn by the Royal Guard of RP, though they all have different styles of wearing their armor, Grimoire's greatly portrays that of a bold knight. Personality Grimoire is in one word, outlandish. Of course their are many others that describe him, but they all center around his ability to pull in a crowd. He's loud, impertinent, rude at points, and outlandish at others. This is how he operates. He shows his superiority to others. However, even though he's rich, that fact rarely comes up. Instead, what draws people to him, is his way of being himself. He pronounces, yells, screams even. He makes sure people know he's in the room. He's reckless as well, but also equally opportunistic, which is why he is able to stand out unlike others. He's knows who he is and what he's capable of, and he sticks by his this, no matter how cruel and unusual it maybe at times. Another thing that sets Grimoire apart from others is his ability of perception. He's able to think one or two steps ahead of the curve and react accordingly. He's able to counteract what may even seem like a dire situation and flip the whole thing on it's head with just observance and manipulation, another thing he delves in dearly. Manipulating his enemies and opponents is one other strong point of his that has gotten him many of the things he's wanted in life. Due to his perceptiveness, he's able to see things clearer and in a broader perspective than others, look at the bigger picture. Because of that, it's basically a big chess game to him. He can simply move the pieces as he sees fit, manipulating who he needs to at a given time. It's an unfair and dirty use of an outstanding mind. It's brilliant, but evil. One last thing that puts our manipulative trickster of a baddie above others is his people skills. To be completely frank, it's scary how good he is at leveling with people and seeming to "understand" their troubles. His perceptiveness and observance come in handy, allowing him to remember key things that he could remember about the person, and his love for understanding others on a personal level allows him to thrive in their emotional plights. He's quite a dangerous fellow. With all of this and a few good skills under his belt, Grimoire is a primed and experienced vindictive wolf of a man. Background Surprisingly, Masato had a quiet and easy life. He lived within Minato, Japan, specifically Azabu, Tokyo's most expensive upscale residential district. Growing up around celebrity meet-and-greets, business meetings, and large gatherings, Masato learned easily about the workings of the upper-class. He learned how to speak, think, act, and love money. His parents always taught him that if an opportunity arrived, you should take it with no hesitation. This stuck with him for a long while as he steadily grew and would prove to aid him in the future when certain problems or possible fortune come his way. Only recieving the best education, Masato was privately tutored in many subjects, his favorites being Economics, Politics, Psychology, and Sociology. He liked people. He liked to be around them, study them, learn how they acted, learn how their thought process worked, and manipulate that to his advantage. By high school Masato had become Student Council President for his high school and showed his smarts in dealing with different people and situations throughout his time in "office". He was well liked, loved even, by his classmates, because of his ability to look at the bigger picture, rather than pick sides, and ultimately bring whatever the situation was to a compromise. Soon enough, high school was over, and he'd started college. Knowing he'd have to take over his parent's company one day, which dealt with weapons manufacturing and renewable resources, he devoted his studies to subjects that would help him further their legacy. This was a plus for him because those subjects happened to be the ones he loved so dearly. He was doing quite well for himself, making friends and settling back into school, before he then learned of the future in gaming, the newest product on the market, the Nerve Gear. A few months later after acquiring the console/headgear, Masato soon heard about the first VRMMORPG for the NerveGear. Sword Art Online captivated him immediately and as soon as the beta came out he was one of the lucky 100. He loved the virtual world he was whisked into and played wholeheartedly, studying the workings of the game in and out and all in all enjoying himself. When the full game made its debut, he quickly purchased it. At first it was just like the beta, beautiful and full of adventure and opportunity. However, everything changed....everything. And it's all thanks to our very own, Kayaba Akihiko... Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilities Skills Buffs Knight's Edge Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:SAO Character Category:SAO Player Category:Male Category:Guild Leader Category:XDenshaX/Dennys